This invention relates to armored vests, more particularly, a cover for a ballistics vest pad that permits a user to quickly and easily view the ballistics vest pad.
Currently, armored vests, which are also referred to as bullet-proof vests, comprise three main components: a ballistics vest pad having body-face side and an opposing strike-face side, a non-removable cover (which is also referred to as a pad cover) and a carrier. The ballistics vest pad is encased within the pad cover. A label is placed on the cover of one side of the pad, either the strike-side or the body-side, so as to indicate to the wearer how to insert the pad. When a person desires to use the armored vest, he or she inserts the covered ballistics vest pad into the carrier such that the body-face side of the ballistics cover is against the body and, depending on the type of armored vest, is worn underneath or over the person's clothing.
Oftentimes, however, problems may occur wherein a person, due to carelessness, does not read the label on the cover and inadvertently places the ballistics vest pad into the carrier wherein the body-face portion is not facing the body. As the ballistics vest pad is designed wherein the strike-face side is able to withstand the impact of a bullet greater than the body-face side, this mistake could cost the wearer his or her life.
In addition, the ballistics vest pad of the armored vest is normally warranted for only five years. However, as the condition of the armored vest is determined by the amount of use, five years is a only a general guideline. For example, if an armored vest is receiving considerable use, then the condition of the armored vest is greatly diminished well before five years whereas an armored vest that is rarely used may have a life-span well over five years. In addition, if the ballistics vest pad gets wet with sweat, water or other liquid, there is a great likelihood that the ballistics vest pad will become moldy. Also, some fabrics used to make ballistics delaminate with use. Thus, it is important for the wearer of the armored vest to know the condition of the ballistics vest pad prior to wearing the vest.
However, because the cover is opaque, the condition of the ballistics vest pad is not readily apparent. In addition, because the cover is non-removable, a person must rip open the cover to view the condition of the ballistics vest pad and, once the cover is ripped, the entire ballistics system is destroyed, requiring the purchase of a new covered ballistics vest pad. Thus, the users of armored vests rarely, if ever, check the condition of the ballistics vest pad of an armored vest as it is not convenient to do so. Unfortunately, if a person uses a ballistics vest pad that has been compromised, he or she is placing his or her life in danger wherein the potential consequence is death.
Thus, a need exists for a ballistics vest pad cover that permits a person to quickly and easily view the condition of the ballistics vest pad without damaging the covered ballistics vest pad.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date5,127,105SacksJul. 07, 19925,471,906Bachner, Jr. et al.Dec. 05, 19955,063,614McShefferyNov. 12, 19916,704,934Graham et al.Mar. 16, 20044,510,200SamowichApr. 09, 19852005/0193459Field et al.Sep. 08, 20056,845,513Field et al.Jan. 25, 20056,526,862LyonsMar. 04, 20034,413,357SacksNov. 08, 19834,198,707Haupt et al.Apr. 22, 19803,398,406WaterburyAug. 27, 1968